<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Buttons for Eyes by hollyblue2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192461">Buttons for Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2'>hollyblue2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writing Challenge Entries [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Knitting, Light Angst, M/M, Slice of Life, deaf!Cas, mentioned animal death, veterinary nurse!Dean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:20:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel comforts Dean when he comes home from a bad day at work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writing Challenge Entries [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/350954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Buttons for Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the WoD weekly words: Button</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Castiel is lost to his knitting, he’s sure he’s been sat on the couch for a good couple of hours now. The sun casting on his sweatpant-clad legs now making it easier to see what he’s doing without a lamp. He’s nearly finished, a couple more rows to go before he puts all the pieces together to make a decent-sized stuffed toy for his nephew. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s drawn out of his focus when his phone flashes and vibrates next to him, alerting that there’s someone at the door and when he checks the time he knows that it should be Dean coming through the door in a few moments. Castiel pauses his knitting, waiting for Dean to show his face at the living room door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door pushes open a few moments later, and Dean comes in followed by their cat. He looks sad. Dean’s shoulders are slumped under his teal scrubs, and there’s a very definitive frown on his brow. Dean doesn’t even sign a hello before he’s dragging his feet towards him and then lying down on the couch, his head landing in Castiel’s lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Burrito seems to sense Dean’s unhappiness too and jumps up onto the couch with him before settling in Dean’s arms. Castiel feels Dean hug her tight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel knows that being a veterinary nurse isn’t always easy for Dean, so it must have been one of those days. He glances back to his knitting for a moment, before setting it to one side and wrapping an arm around Dean. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean often doesn’t talk about these days but knows he should wait a little time before attempting to ask. He bends down, pressing a kiss to Dean’s temple and feels Dean shake a little. Knowing Dean will just need a little time to soak up his presence, Castiel picks his knitting project back up and carries on. After he finishes the rows he needs for the last piece, stuffing it with the polyester, and closing it up, he taps Dean gently on the shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean?” he says. Dean turns his head towards him and when a disturbed Burrito jumps up and finds a new place to lie down in the sun patch on the armchair, he rolls most of the way over. “What’s wrong?” he signs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean visibly sighs, chest rising before falling and letting a woosh of air go between them. “Put three pets down today, and we had a stray cat come in hit by a car. She looked like Burrito did when we first got her, all skinny and tiny.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Dean…” Castiel breathes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean closes his eyes for a moment before picking his hands back up - it’s a little awkward from this angle, but they end up like this so often that Castiel’s learnt to master it. “Pixie went home, though.” There’s a little smirk on Dean’s face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel knows that Dean is not Pixie’s friend. The little Yorkshire terrier seems to loathe Dean, despite being a frequent flyer. Castiel loves teasing Dean about it - he can handle the biggest, strongest dogs but when it comes to Pixie he’s running the other way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you happy to lie there while I finish up the dinosaur for Jesse? I’ll make you coffee after,” Castiel signs and Dean nods against his leg. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the next half an hour, Castiel is busy stitching together the pieces until it’s just the eyes left. He had taken Jesse to the fabric shop to pick out the eyes and he’d chosen a bright yellow one and a pink one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He loses his grip for a moment and one of the buttons lands on Dean’s face. His nose scrunches up, and his mouth opens in a shout that he can’t hear, but it makes him laugh anyway. Instead of giving the button back, Dean puts it against his eye and grinning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Name me Coraline,” Dean signs to him and Castiel laughs, passing the other button to Dean as well to match, before taking a photo of him being silly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean seems to relax a little, cheering up more than he had when he’d gotten home. Castiel finishes the dinosaur for Jesse and makes Dean coffee just like he promised and they chill of the couch for the rest of the evening, Dean pressed in close to Castiel as they watch a documentary with the subtitles tracking at the bottom of the screen. Burrito comes to join them again eventually - enticed by treats - and settles on Dean’s lap. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked this little short :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>